Tajný deník Sansy Stark
by TeresaGreyjoy
Summary: Krátká povídka o tom, jak Sansini sourozenci najdou její deník plný jejích 'zajímavých' zpovědí.


Robb Stark zařval smíchy a otočil na další stránku.

„A když jsem včera šla po nádvoří a pozdravila ho, tak se na mě usmál a mírně se uklonil. Cítila jsem, že v té chvíli se moje srdce na okamžik zastavilo. Je tak galantní a hezký a vtipný. Otec říká, že železní jsou násilníci a rebelové, ale to není pravda. Otec o tom vůbec nic neví. Jak to vůbec může říkat, když ho vidí, jak slušný a milý k nám všem je? Možná bych si ho jednou mohla vzít. Matka říká, že by nevypadalo dobře, kdybych si vzala naše rukojmí, ale já ho chci. Jak mu to jen sluší, když natahuje luk..."

Theon se zašklebil a předváděl, jak natahuje luk. Bradu měl vztyčenou do výšky a koutky úst mu cukaly smíchy. Když Theon pantomimcky ukázal, jak vypouští šíp, všichni na nádvoří se zasmáli. Kolem Robba, který stál na sudu a postupně předčítal Sansiny zápisy, se shromáždil zbytek Starkových dětí. Arya kolem pobíhala v zablácených kalhotech a vysokých botách, Bran seděl na jednom ze sudů a přihlouple se křenil, a Rickon obdivně zíral na Robba a také se snažil vyškrábat na jeden ze sudů.

Bylo vlhké ráno a věže Zimohradu pokrývala těžká peřina mlhy. Bylo chladno a hradní stěny byly pokryté nízkým nánosem jinovatky. Děti na nádvoří byly zabalené do kožešinových plášťů a až na pár služebných zbytek hradu ještě spal. Děti by byly také spaly, kdyby je Theon s Robbem neprobudili divokým tlukotem na dveře jejich komnat. Když Robbovi mladší sourozenci slyšeli Theonův pronikavý smích a Robbovo vzrušené povídání, opustili teplo svých postelí a rychle se oblékli do prvního oblečení, které našli. Vyběhli na nádvoří, kde Robb svíral malou knihu v kožené vazbě a společně s Theonem v ní četli a po chvilce vždy vybuchli smíchy. Děti k nm zmateně přišly, aby se podívaly, co je zdrojem jejich pobavení.

Robb začal posměšně předvádět Sansin tenký hlas.

„Je to ten nejhezčí chlapec na Zimohradu. Robb je také hezký, ale to je můj bratr a to se nepočítá. Jeyne Poole taky říká, že se jí Theon líbí. Někdy se mi zdá, že až moc."

„Jsi k rozrhání, Theone! Za chvíli se dozvíme, že tě tajně miluje i Bran," rozesmála se Arya. Bran vyskočil na nohy a chtěl do Aryi strčit, jenže ta už byla na druhém konci nádvoří, kde se choulila za pytly s bramborami. Bran ji dohnal a natahoval se k ní, aby ji shodil na zem, ale Arya mu utekla zpět ke zbytku svých sourozenců. Bran se zamračil a posadil se zpátky na svůj sud.

„Vsadím se, že by tě i přeprala," řekl Theon s posměšným úšklebkem na tváři.

„Zmklni, Theone," zuřil Bran. Robb pouze obrátil oči v sloup a pokračoval ve čtení tenkým hlasem.

„Na minulé hostině Theon tancoval třikrát s Jeyne. Třikrát! Se mnou jenom dvakrát." Robb začal předstírat, že pláče, a Theon chytil Aryu za ruce a s řehotem s ní začal tančit po nádvoří. Tomu, co předávděla Arya, se nedalo říkat tanec. Arya pouze poskakovala a pohazovala nerozčesanými vlasy.

„Já chci taky tančit," Rickon se zavěsil Arye na nohu.

„Ne, já jsem Jeyne Poole a tančím jenom s Theonem. Protože je ták krásný," Arya se se smíchem odstrčila od Theona.

„To je asi naposled, co jsme tě viděli tančit, má paní," ozval se hlas za Aryinými zády.

„Jory! Pojď, čteme vznešenou literaturu!" řekl Robb a seskočil ze sudu.

„Slyšel jsem, můj pane. Lady Sansa ale vaším čtenářským kroužkem nadšená nebude."

Robb pouze pokrčil rameny a strčil deník Branovi.

„Jsi na řadě," pokynul Branovi.

„Ne! Teď chci číst já!" vykřikla Arya a vytrhnula deník z Branových rukou.

„Ne, Robb řekl, že mám číst já. A co ty vůbec víš o čtení?" Bran se pokusil vzít si deník zpět. Arya si ho těsně přitiskla k hrudi.

„Náhodou! Tenktokrát na mě ani septa Mordane nekřičela," zasmála se Arya.

„Och, tak to už jsi správná dáma," zakřenil se Theon. Arya udělala pukrle a hloupě se usmála.

„Theone, Aryo, nechte toho. Jsme uprostřed napínavého zvratu," Robb si vzal deník zpátky a pokračoval ve čtení.

„Proč by ho měla dostat Jeyne Poole? Je to jenom hloupá majordomova dcera. Teda, je to moje přítelkyně, ale není to urozená dívka. Theon by měl dostat někoho s urozenou krví a dobrým vychováním. Septa Mordane říká, že jsem ta nejvychovanější a nejtalentovanější dáma, kterou kdy poznala."

„Septa Mordane neví, co plácá. Všichni víme, že nejtalentovanější dámou na Zimohradě jsi ty, Robbe," Theon se zašklebil.

„Buď zticha, Greyjoyi!"

„Copak nejsi dáma? Kdybys byl pořádný muž, tak bys se mnou už dávnou navštívil nevěstinec v podhradí."

„Co je to nevěstinec?" zeptal se Rickon.

„Ano Robbe, vysvětli nám, co je to nevěstinec. A zkus se u toho nečervenat," uchechtla se Arya. Robb zrudl.

„Všichni mlčte. Ty bys ani Aryo neměla sama vědět, co to je. A ty, Greyjoyi, přestaň mi kazit sourozence."

„Jon už mi dávno řekl, co je to nevěstinec!" vykřikla Arya.

„Vidíš Robbe? Sníh je ten, kdo ti kazí sourozence," řekl Theon.

„Jon nikoho nekazí!" Arya se zamračila na Greyjoye a usmála se na druhý konec nádvoří. Všichni se obrátili směrem, kam se dívala. Jon Sníh vycházel ze dveří a zmateně se rozhlížel po nádvoří. Měl na sobě teplé oblečení, přes které měl přehozený sobolinový plášť po Robbovi, který si k sobě přivinul těsněji, když ucítil chladný ranní vzduch.

„Co se tady děje?" zeptal se Jon, když ke skupince přišel blíže.

„Čteme Sansiny výlevy srdce," řekla Arya s uličnickým zábleskem v očích.

„Proč mě nikdo nevzbudil?"

„Theone, ty jsi říkal, že jsi na něj klepal, ale on řekl, že se mu nechce," otočil se Robb na Theona.

„To není pravda. Nikdo mě nebudil," zamračil se Jon. Všichni se tázavě otočili na Theona.

„Já... budil jsem ho. Asi mě neslyšel."

„Lžeš!" strčila do něj Arya, až se zapotácel.

„Opravdu Theone, přestaň se chovat jako naprostý idiot," řekl Robb a znechuceně si ho změřil.

Theon se podíval do země a otočil se k nim zády, mumlajíc něco o zatracených bastardech.

„Pokračuj, Robbe. Chci vědět, jak to skončí." Arya se posadila na sud, na kterém předtím Robb stál, a podložila si hlavu dlaněmi. Robb se usmál a dal se znovu do čtení, předvádějíc Sansu.

„Milý deníčku, dnes byl nejhorší den mého života. Když jsem se nasnídala, chtěla jsem si dát nějaké citronové zákusky. Na stole jich ležela plná mísa, ale když jsem se do jednoho z nich zakousla, musela jsem to sousto hned vyplivnout. Byly slané! A moje sestra Arya a ten hloupý Jon Sníh se začali v rohu místnosti smát! Bylo mi do breku. Proč mi to Arya dělá?!"

Robb pomrknul na Aryu, která se smála a plácala se dlaněmi do kolen.

„Vůbec se nechová jako dáma! Jak je to možné, že jsme sestry? Proč to udělala? Chápu, že to udělal Sníh, je to basta..." Robb přestal číst a podíval se na Jona. Jon Sníh zírala do prázdna, ale když si uvědomil, že se na něj všichni dívají, usmál se a pokývnul na Robba.

„Pokračuj."

Robb otočil na další stránku a po chvilce začal číst z jiného dne.

„Je to ohavnost a sprostota! Arya dnes požádala otce, aby mohla vynechat lekci se septou Mordane a mohla se zúčastnit nějakého hloupého lovu. A otec jí to dovolil! Řekl sice, že si Arya tu lekci musí nahradit a na tom hloupém lovu bude poslouchat Robba, ale stejně je to neslušné a nevychované! Arya se nepotřebuje potit na koni, ona se potřebuje naučit lépe číst a vyšívat!"

Arya přerušila Robbovo čtení odfrknutím.

„Ne že by si ji někdy někdo mohl vzít. Je tak nešikovná a neotesaná a..." Robb se zastavil a zahleděl se k dveřím vedoucím do věže. Všichni se podívali tentýž směrem. Z dveří vyběhla Sansa s rudými tvářemi. Nemohli si nevšimnout, že přestože byla rozzuřená, má perfektně upravené vlasy a na rozdíl od nich správně zašněrované oblečení.

„Kdo mi to vzal?!" zavřískala přes nádvoří. Všichni se zachichotali a vyměnili si pohledy. Sansa pokračovala rychlou chůzí ke skupince.

„Řeknu tu matce! Okamžitě mi to vraťte!" Sansa valila oči a divoce gestikulovala rukama.

„Takhle se dáma nechová, lady Sanso," uchechtl se Theon.

„Byla to Arya, že ano? Dej mi ten deník, Robbe!" Sansa se natáhla k Robbovi, ale ten už vyhodil deník do vzduchu, odkud ho chytla Arya a běžela s ním pryč.

„Aryo! Okamžitě mi to dej!" Sansa se rozběhla za ní, ale pouze opatrně, aby si v blátě neušpinila dlouhé sukně.

„To mě nejdřív budeš muset chytit!" Arya zběsile běhala kolem Sansy a uhla pokaždé, kdy se po ní Sansa napřáhla.

„Prosím! Aryo!" Sanse se do očí začaly hrnout slzy. Po chvilce se přestala po Arye natahovat a pouze stála a vzlykala.

„Měla bys jí to dát, Aryo," řekl Jon.

„Vždyť se ani nesnaží si to vzít zpět!" Arya hodila deník Theonovi. Theon začal listovat stránkami a když našel, co hledal, zlomyslně se ušklíbnul.

„Jeho pohyby byly ladné a vznešené. Tančil lépe, než kterýkoliv chlapec na Zimohradě. Jestli uměl tak krásně líbat, jako uměl tančit..."

Sansa se vrhla po Theonovi a pokusila se mu vytrhnout mu deník, ale místo toho spadla na zem do bláta. Její bledě modré šaty byly celé špinavé a mokré a když se pokusila vstát, podklouzly jí nohy a upadla znovu. Theon se zachechtal.

„Za to tě septa Mordane nepochválí," řekla Arya a podala deník Branovi.

Jon Sníh udělal pár kroků k Sanse a podal jí ruku. Sansa se ho nasupěně chytla a postavila se na nohy. Když pevně stála, pustila se Jona a pokusila si nenápadně otřít ruku do sukně. Jon se pouze podíval na zem a odešel.

„Brane, prosím."

Bran na chvíli zaváhal, a pak se podíval do země a ruku spustil podél těla. Theon Greyjoy mu vzal deník z ruky a natáhl svou ruku Sansiným směrem. Sansa se po něm opatrně natáhla a když už se její prsty téměř dotýkaly deníku, Theon ucukl a vztyčil ruku nad hlavu. Sansa se pokusila vyskočit a vzít mu deník, ale Theon byl vyšší. Sanse po tvářích tekly slzy a srdceryvně vzlykala. Theon hodil deník Robbovi, ten jej chytil a přehodil ho Arye.

„Všechny vás nesnáším! Jdu to říct otci!" zavřískala Sansa a se vzlykáním odběhla z nádvoří.

„No, a jsme v háji," zahvízdla Arya.


End file.
